


Dealing With It

by A_Zap



Series: All Roads Lead to This [20]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Day 20: Fight, Don't copy to another site, Femslash February, Gen, More of a friendship one, Not as ominous as it sounds, The rest of the gang is there too but they have no lines, There is no mercy here, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Zap/pseuds/A_Zap
Summary: Catra and Adora fight and argue on one of the most merciless battlefields there is.All is fair in love, war, and...Femslash February Day 20: Fight





	Dealing With It

“Oh, no.” Adora said. “Oh, no, Catra, don’t do this.”

“I’m sorry, Adora, but this is just how it has to be.”

“No, you don’t have to do this!”

“Yes, I do.”

Catra slammed down the Draw 4 card. “Last one!” She yelled immediately so no one could call her on it and make her draw two more cards.

Groans sounded out around the circle. Glimmer in particular sent Catra a glowing glare, but Catra just grinned in return. Glimmer had managed to make it down to one card on her last turn, but Catra had managed to slip in, “You didn’t say, ‘just one’!” before she had the opportunity to do so.

Adora grumbled as she drew her four required cards. Catra had warned her about sitting right next to her for this game of “And Then There Was One.” All was fair in love, war, and, of course, card games.

Catra grinned. This game was practically in the bag for her as people around the circle took their turns. Entrapta had been the biggest threat to her, but she kept getting distracted with her note taking on group gaming interactions, so she’d been been caught having a single card multiple times.

Now, after so many rounds and hardships, Catra winning depended on Scorpia, who sat on her other side.

As she’d said, this game was in the bag.

Finally, it was Scorpia’s turn and she hummed over her cards, trying to decide what to put down.

“Scorpia! Put down a blue card!” Adora shouted out, startling Catra.

“What?! Adora!” Catra rounded on her. “Don’t turn her against me!”

“She looked too pleased when Bow switched the color from yellow to red! Her final card has to be red!”

“Excuse me! How would you know!”

“I’ve known you since forever, Catra! I can read you like a book!”

Catra snorted. “We both know that’s not true.”

“No, put down a Draw 2 or Draw 4.” Glimmer cut in from across the way. “It’s what she deserves.”

“What would  _ you _ know about what I deserve, Sparkle?”

“More than what you’ve gotten!”

“Actually, I find the She-ra’s assessment to be wrong. According to my calculations, there is only a 33.37% chance that Catra has a red card. Scorpia putting a same number, different color card would have no effect on her.” Entrapta finally looked up from her notes.

“What, no! She totally has a red card!” Adora whirled to stare at her incredulously.

“Uh, guys…” 

“What are you even basing your calculations on? I’m saying that Catra totally has a red card; it’s all over her face.”

“I’m saying you know nothing, Adora! You can’t see anything since you’re about as observant as a blind horse.” Catra retorted, forcing Adora to turn her attention back to her.

“Don’t insult horses like that. Your denial is only convincing me even more, Catra!”

“Uh, um… I… guys...”

“Denial doesn’t mean anything! It doesn’t automatically mean the opposite of what is being said!”

“It does in the romance novels I’ve been reading!”

“Oh! You actually read my suggestions?” Bow piped up.

“Romance novels are hardly a reflection of reality.”

“Yes, they are!”

“No, they aren’t!

“Yes!”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“Hey!” Scorpia finally gave up on trying to gently insert herself into the argument. “I already put down my card!”

Catra and Adora blinked dumbly for a moment and then looked down at the discard pile.

A red 2 stared up at them.

“Scorpia, why didn’t you switch the color?!” Adora shrieked.

Scorpia shrugged. “I actually only have reds.”

Adora groaned, but Catra grinned.

“It wouldn’t have mattered anyway.” Catra said.

“Says you.” Adora growled. Catra’s grin widened, bordering on manic.

“Oh, Adora, sweet Adora. I’m saying it wouldn’t have mattered, because you should always save your trump card for last.” Catra purred, slamming down her final card.

A Wild card.

Everyone’s indignant gasps and frustrated groans were completely worth it.

Catra chuckled at Adora’s cute pout, playfully patting the top of her head. “Maybe one day you’ll best me at these sorts of games.”

“It makes no sense. Games rely on some level of chance and yet this keeps happening.” Adora grumbled to herself.

Catra laughed and sat back, completely satisfied.

“Hey, anyone want to see who’d come in second? Catra, pick a color so we can keep going.”

Catra grinned and declared a color.

Oh, yeah, she was definitely sticking around to watch this battle.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Listen, I have three siblings. I am incapable of being merciful when it comes to board and card games, especially ones like Uno. I don't even show mercy when playing against kindergartners (well, I did purposefully pass on easy opportunities to win to give them a chance, but ultimately, I still won). All's fair in love, war, and Uno.
> 
> I was originally going to have them literally fighting on a battlefield for this prompt, but the idea of them duking it out over board and card games struck me yesterday morning and seemed like a lot more fun. I chose Uno (though Etheria doesn't seem to have more that one spoken language hence why it's "Just One" here) as it's one I enjoy, and I thought someone would literally be murdered if I went the Monopoly route. Plus, like Catra, I always try to save any Wild cards for last.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you had fun with this. I know I did.


End file.
